A work counter is a useful accessory for an outdoor grill, and some grills have a work counter as part of their basic structure. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,045 to Ducate, Jr., et.al., for a gas-fired outdoor grill having a work counter which is secured to one side of the grill by hinges to permit the work counter to be folded into a vertical position. On the other hand, many grills on the market are not furnished with a work counter and must be used with a separate work counter. However, it is desirable to have the work counter attached to the grill for use, but easily removable from the grill for cleaning. Although the prior art describes removable work counters for outdoor grills, there is a need for an improved assembly for removable work counters.